


Memories

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus had a bad shunt in the race but there's one person who's always there to comfort him.</p><p>[Set after the Russian GP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

They met in 2008 at the Macau Grand Prix, they were both so young, but straight away they became inseparable. That whole week they spent every spare minute together, hanging out and chatting away. When it came time to go home, they both waved goodbye and neither thought anything of it, you meet so many new people in racing that it's normal for people to just come and go.

After a couple of weeks thoughts of the other invade their day to day lives, wondering what they might be up to, wishing that they'd got a number, some way of contacting them.

A year flies by and the thoughts fade, reserved for dreams and fantasies, until they're both back at the Macau Grand Prix, neither considering that the other might be there.

Marcus spots Roberto lurking at the back of his garage and he scurries out to see him, drawn to him by an invisible force. Once they're alone they stare at each for a long time, both grinning like idiots until Roberto makes the first move. It's his first kiss, so it's a little bit messy but the passion is clear. Marcus runs his fingers through his hair and he tilts his head, allowing Marcus to dip his tongue in, the feeling of their bodies merging causing him to gasp in pleasure.

They make out until someone yells for Marcus, breaking them out of their bubble, the glow of the newly-in-love evident for all to see. Roberto bites his lip before asking, "Can I see you tonight?"

Marcus grin is so wide that his eyes are almost completely scrunched shut, "Yes."

Roberto scrawls his number onto Marcus' hand and kisses him on the cheek before wandering away, the blush on his cheeks covered by his long hair.

Over the years their relationship grows, they may not always be in the same country but their love for each other never fades. So many happy memories. And they're all flashing in front of Marcus' eyes right now.

There was nowhere to go, there were cars on both sides. He tried to stop, slammed on the brakes when he saw the car spin but there wasn't space, so he tucked his hands under his straps and hoped for the best. When it came to a rest he was wedged on top of Hülkenberg's car, he's forcing himself to breathe and his vision clears as his heart rate lowers. All his training kicks in and he's shutting down the engine before slinking out of the car, ushered away from the track by marshals and escorted back to the garage.

A shower brings him back to reality, he braces himself for the tedium of interviews and the pain of watching others race, no comfort to be had from watching him teammate achieve what he cannot.

The garages are packed up in a hurry, no time to be wasted in transporting everything to the other side of the world, it feels anti-climactic to end a race weekend this way, driven back to the hotel by one of the team personnel, lying in bed dozing as he waits for Roberto to join him.

Marcus rouses when he hears the electronic whirr of the lock, followed by soft footsteps and the rustle of clothing being removed. The bed dips as Roberto slides in beside him; wrapping his arms around him as his hair tickles the back of his neck, his plump lips kissing his shoulder until he gasps.

"Are you bruised?" Roberto whispers, his body rigid in fright. Marcus didn't even think that Roberto would be worried about him, once he was out of the car and back in the garage he'd felt fine, so it didn't occur to him that Roberto wouldn't know that. Marcus wriggles around so that he's facing Roberto, stroking his silky hair and comforting him.

"I'm fine. It looked much worse than it was."

"I was so worried about you."

Marcus soothes him with his lips, it's a gentle kiss and he feels like they're teenagers again, making out at the back of garages, happy for any time spent together, no matter how brief.

Roberto runs his hands over Marcus' pale skin, a beautiful contrast to his own golden tan, with the lightest of touches, like feathers stroking over his tender body. Marcus writhes beneath him, his hard cock rubbing against his thigh and Roberto arches up to meet him, their kisses becoming more frantic as their bodies seek out more friction, delighting in the feeling, knowing that the rush of orgasm that's coming will wipe away all the aches and pains.

Marcus throws his head back as the first wave hits, leaving his body limp as Roberto grinds against his sensitive cock, the come silky over their smooth skin. The sound of him reaching his climax forces Marcus to open his eyes and see his face, his eyes black with lust and his mouth wide open as his hair flops over his face, making him look beautiful and debauched.

They doze for a while until Roberto's lips wake Marcus, like prince charming waking his sleeping beauty, coaxing him into the bath. There's only just room for the two of them, Marcus curled against Roberto's chest, listening to his heart beat as he's lulled to sleep by the warm water, dreaming of all the happy memories they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
